When I Am With You
by Riyuki18
Summary: Don't cry because when you cry, I cry too, don't you know that? Short story about Sasori and Gaara. Will be continue? Or Will ended here? Dunno, just read it. Sorry if the story kinda weird.


Warning : T rate, sekumpulan uneg-uneg gaje punya author yang gak penting, OOC kali jadinya.

Genres : Family/Friendship/Angst/Hurt and comfort (I hope someday).

Pair : SasoGaa (in family relationship!).

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto.

.

**When I Am With You**

**.  
**

**HEART BROKEN**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Sasori terdiam disana, menatap sosok yang identik dengannya. Sosok itu menatap keluar dari jendela kamarnya sambil sesekali menghela napas. Setiap hembusan napas yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu membuat hati Sasori menjadi sakit dan sesak dibuatnya. Gaara seharian ini sudah terdiam disana tanpa mau bicara atau melakukan apapun, hal itu sudah terjadi pada pemuda itu sejak kemarin malam, dimana Gaara pulang dengan keadaan tubuh yang basah kuyup dan kedinginan. Sasori tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada kembarannya itu, tapi begitu pulang Gaara langsung memeluknya sambil menangis membuat hati Sasori menjadi cemas dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adik kembarnya itu. Pemuda itu menangis semakin deras saat Sasori bertanya apa yang membuat Gaara sampai menangis seperti itu, padahal sebelumnya pemuda itu begitu riang pergi keluar dan mengatakan akan pergi mengunjungi seseorang bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Dan sejak saat itu, Gaara mengurung diri di kamar tidak mau bicara padanya, bahkan makanannya pun tak dia sentuh sejak pagi tadi. Sekarang hari sudah semakin senja dan Gaara masih saja terdiam disana. Tahukah Gaara kalau batinnya menangis saat melihat kondisi Gaara seperti ini? Dia benar-benar sudah kehabisan akal harus menghibur Gaara seperti apa.

"Sigh… Sekarang sudah hampir jam lima sore, sampai kapan kau mau terus duduk disana Gaara?" tanya Sasori berjalan mendekati Gaara yang masih memangku tangan dan menatap ke sisi jendela.

"Sampai aku mati," jawab pemuda itu dengan singkat dan datar. Mendadak saja Sasori merasakan emosi yang begitu memuncak. Apa-apaan dia mengatakan mau mati segala! Tanpa pikir dua kali Sasori berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dan menyeretnya agar dia mau bergerak.

_Greeeb…_

Sasori menarik tangan Gaara untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu, hah?" omel Sasori sambil mendorong pemuda itu jatuh terduduk di lantai. Gaara tidak bergeming, dia menerima dorongan itu tanpa adanya perlawanan. Tubuhnya kini tersandar pada kasur, dia terduduk tanpa daya.

"Kenapa semua orang mengkhianatiku… Mereka semua pembohong… " dengan lirih Gaara berkata sambil menahan isak tangisnya yang tak bisa dia bendung lagi. Lelehan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, wajahnya tertunduk dengan sedih.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" melihat kembarannya menangis Sasori kembali menghampirinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kumohon bicaralah padaku… Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku tersiksa, Gaara… " Sasori berlutut di depan Gaara sambil menyeka air mata yang mengalir itu. Dengan lembut dia berusaha untuk mencari informasi ada apa sebenarnya dengan Gaara.

_Blugh… _

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi tak menjawab, dia hanya memeluk Sasori dengan erat. Dia dapat merasakan pemuda itu kembali menangis, membuat batin Sasori ikut merintih. Dia dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Gaara saat ini, tapi dia tidak tau apa yang jadi penyebabnya. Sasori hanya bisa mendekap tubuh kembarannya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasori… " hanya itu kata-kata yang dilontarkan Gaara pada Sasori.

"Kau tidak sendirian Gaara, kau masih punya aku… Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menjagamu… " balas Sasori dan tanpa sadar dia sendiri jadi ikut menangis. Seandainya dia tau apa yang terjadi, seandainya saat itu dia tak mengijinkan Gaara untuk pergi, seandainya saat itu memaksa untuk ikut… Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi, yang dia bisa lakukan saat ini tetap disisi Gaara dan menunggu sampai pemuda itu mau bicara padanya dan mengatakan semuanya. Sasori akan selalu menunggu untuk itu, selalu.

.

.

**TBC OR THE END?**

* * *

A/N : stress, cacad akar kuadrad, maaf gaje ceritanya. Pertanyaannya, apa yang terjadi pada Gaara? Gue juga gak tau, mungkin butuh tim penyidik buat mencari informasi? Sekumpulan cerita mengenai perasaan gue ke Yuki (jangan dianggap Yaoi!). Mau kasih pendapat, saran, konkrit boleh ke review atau ke PM. Mau tanya-tanya soal fic ini? Silahkan. Ini cuma sekedar uneg-uneg gue doang, sigh... THANKS FOR READING.

Sorry kalo banyak typos, gue gak ngedit lagi. Ingetin kesalahan typo gue, nanti gue perbaiki. Gue juga gak tau itu mau TBC apa The end, need saran. Thanks.


End file.
